Conventionally, a polymer having a phosphorylcholine group is known as a biocompatible polymer and a biocompatible material is known in which each kind of resin material is coated with such a polymer.
Patent document 1 discloses a cosmetic powder in which a powder is coated with a polymer obtainable by polymerizing 2-methacryloyloxyethylphosphorylcholine as one monomer.
Furthermore, patent document 2 discloses a medical material in which a coating layer composed of heparin or a heparin derivative and a copolymer based on a monomer having a phosphorylcholine-like group on a side chain and a monomer having a group capable of bonding to heparin or a heparin derivative is formed on a surface of a substrate.
Moreover, patent document 3 discloses a separation material having a phosphorylcholine-like group on at least a surface thereof, wherein the ratio (P/C) of the amount of a phosphorus element originating from a phosphorylcholine-like group to the amount of a carbon element is 0.002-0.3 in a spectrum measured by an X-ray photoelectron spectroscopic analysis with respect to the surface.
Meanwhile, patent document 4 discloses a polysiloxane having a phosphorylcholine group. However, in such a polysiloxane, a phosphorylcholine group is bonded to a silicon atom via an imino group having a pH dependency, whereby a problem is that a pH for obtaining an effect of a phosphorylcholine group is limited when used as a surface modifying agent.
Furthermore, patent document 5 discloses a copolymer of 2-methacryloyloxyethylphosphorylcholine (MPG) and a methacrylic acid ester. Moreover, patent document 6 discloses a method for manufacturing a polymer containing a phosphorylcholine group.
Additionally, for example, 2-chloro-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorane-2-oxide is reacted with 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and subsequently reacted with trimethylamine, whereby it may be possible to obtain MPG. However, in regard to thus obtained acrylic compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group, a synthetic method thereof is complicated and a hydrolysis resistance thereof is insufficient.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-118123    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-279512    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-098676    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-175830    Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-003132    Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-298240